Shattered Lives
by Chaos Shadow1
Summary: "Why couldn't I save him. Why couldn't I be the HERO?" Sonic screamed... a tale of Sonic and Shadow. (sorry no Sonadow. I wish...)
1. So full of hatred

It had been a few days since the battle aboard the ARK. It had been a few days since the salvation of Earth. It had been a few days since Shadow had gone. It had been a few days since the sinking depression. Tails looked slowly at Sonic who was blankly staring out the window. Sonic had been this way ever since leaving ARK three nights ago. Sonic wasn't the kind of guy to worry a person. Sonic was the kind of guy to put other people's feeling before his own. Sonic was the kind of guy to hide his true emotions. Sonic wasn't doing very well at it. The past few days, Sonic was a different person. He was quiet, soft-spoken, blank. He took to looking up to the stars and sky. It was a dark, cloudless night at the Mystic Ruins. Sonic had agreed to help Tails work on upgrading the Tornado 2.  
  
"Sonikku? Sonikku? Hey. Sonikku?" Tails said, walking over to Sonic's side. He placed a small, gloved hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for helping me today, but I can take it from here."  
  
"Oh. thanks Tails. I'm sorry I didn't help you more, I must be tired or something." Sonic sighed, staring down at the screw driver still clenched in his fist. "I'm. I'm going to head back to Station Square now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sonic placed the tool back in the toolbox on the workbench. Opening the door, he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hey, Sonikku!" Tails yelled, from the open door. Sonic turned around, looking at the fox bathed in the light from the workshop. "Well. I know your upset over Shadow." Sonic winced. He hated to hear that name anymore. "But." Tails continued. "He's dead now. You've got to get over it. We've tried searching for his body, and we haven't been able to find him. It's been about 3 days now, and there's been no sign of him. If he hasn't been found by now, he'd most certainly died, his body can't take it, even in super form." Tails said, a little forcefully. He knew this would hurt Sonic, but he couldn't stand to see his friend act so cheerful, even though he was being eaten inside. Tails had to stop this, before Sonic was completely empty. "He's dead." Tails whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Sonic replied, not looking at Tails, but at the stars. "There's no way he could have survived. We were fooling ourselves thinking Shadow was made of tougher stuff. He quit on us." They were silent for a minute. It was bubbling up inside of him. He suddenly turned at Tails, full of hatred that was made unexplained. "He quit on us Tails! I wanted to help him, I even had his wrist in my hand! And he slapped my hand away! He slapped it away! He took the easy way out, and selfishly left us here! Why?" Tears began to form, but he quickly blinked them away, no way he was going to cry. "Why couldn't I save him? Why had I been so mean to him? Why couldn't I find a way to ease his pain? Why could I be the HERO? I. I let him die. I let someone die. And this." Sonic pointed to the medal pinned to his shoe. "I don't even deserve this!" Sonic tore off the pin and flung it at Tails. "This was given to me because I was a hero, but I'm not, I let someone die. I let someone DIE. I've always saved everyone; I've never killed anyone! Even stupid Robotnik is alive!" Sonic screamed, his hand tight in a fist. Tails took that moment's pause to butt in.  
  
"But Sonikku, you said he slapped away your hand! He wanted to die; it wasn't your fault! You let him decide his own fate Sonikku. You put his feeling into consideration and let him do what he wanted. You were the good guy in all of this." Tails said, trying to reason with Sonic. He could tell the hedgehog was so worked up that he was in no mood to reason. "Just think it over Sonikku, you'll see it wasn't your fault." There was a pause, and then Sonic streamed past. He ran. He ran to the train. He ran to Station Square. He ran all through Emerald Coast thinking. There was no point thinking about it any longer, he concluded. He ran home and flung himself on his bed. He was so out of energy, the emotional conversation he had with Tails took it out of him. His last fleeting thoughts before drifting to sleep were of Shadow.  
  
"Stupid faker, I hate you so much."  
  
Yeah? What'cha think? Oh, Sonikku is so angry, but he's cute that way. Anyways, no, as much as I would like, I'm trying to keep this un-Sonadow. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. An unexpected arrival

Welcome to Chapter 2! Thanks to those who reviewed. I've heard good and bad against it being un-Sonadow. I'm thinking maybe after I'm done, I'll do a Sonadow version? Maybe that would please all. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Sonic was awoken the next morning by the telephone. Scrambling to reach it, he accidentally knocked over a glass of water, and picked up the receiver. A very groggy greeting came from his mouth. "Yo. this is Sonic," was all that he could manage to mumble. "Sonic?" A female voice came from the other end. "Sonic, I'm sorry to call so early, but you might want to take a look at the news on channel 4." It was Rouge. "Rouge, if this is about Eggman, than I'm going back to bed. I can put up with him later." Sonic said, resisting the urge to fall asleep again. "No Sonic. it's news about Shadow! Be quick, it's on now!" Sonic's mind raced as he quickly flipped on the television to the news. ". was transported this morning to a nearby hospital this morning in critical condition. Shadow was found off the coast of Downunda at 4:57 this morning, and few need to be reminded of his bravery fighting the giant monster and saving the planet with hero Sonic the hedgehog! The man who rescued him gave us a comment." "I was so surprised to find a crater in backyard." The phone fell from his hands and fell to the ground with a thud. Sonic just stared. It felt as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders, but was dropped straight onto his head.  
"I. don't believe it." was all he could whisper.  
"Sonic? Sonic?" Rouge could be heard from the floor. Sonic snapped out of his trance and picked up the phone.  
"Yeah Rouge?" Sonic said.  
"Well, I've informed everyone, and we're all heading over to Downunda to visit Shadow. Will you come along?" Something was gnawing at Sonic. What would he say to him? Would he yell at him, like he had done at Tails?  
"I'm not so sure I want to go." Sonic said slowly to Rouge.  
"Well. if that's what you feel like. Well, we're leaving in an hour; we'll be taking off from Tail's place. If you decide otherwise, you can meet us there. Bye." Rouge hung up. Sonic quietly hung up the telephone, and flopped onto his bed. Should he go see him? He and Shadow weren't really on speaking terms. But they HAD saved the world together, maybe he owed an apology? Yet, he had just screamed at poor Tails the night before about how Shadow was a quitter and killed himself, yet still, there he was, alive again. It was like seeing a ghost.  
  
And yet, he couldn't decide if he should go or not.  
  
Oh yeah, Chapter 2. Please review if you can! Shadow's back! Woot! 


End file.
